The present invention relates generally to light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems and, more particularly, to an improved light detection and ranging system and a method of light detection and ranging.
Typical LIDAR systems are lacking in accurate measurement capabilities for both short and long ranges at the same time. For example, FIG. 8 depicts a sensitivity curve showing sensitivity as compared to distance from the detector of the LIDAR system. The sensitivity of an ideal LIDAR system drops off precipitously (related to 1/R2) at distances at or above around 30 feet. This shortcoming is typically addressed by building duplicate (or more) LIDAR systems, wherein each LIDAR system covers both ranges (short and long). This solution is expensive and technically complicated.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improvements in light detection and ranging systems and the methods these systems employ.